Duplicity
by doxtater
Summary: Tony finds himself in a relationship with an obsessive woman who may be a murderer. TonyOC, slight Tate ..Incomplete, with no intentions of finishing at the moment..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - The show NCIS and its characters are the property of Bellisario. All original characters _do_ belong to me however and may not be used without my permission.

* * *

**

Tony sat back in his chair; he was bored, very bored. The team had just solved their last case the previous day and Kate was filing the paperwork right now. McGee was busy typing away at his computer; Tony was thinking about asking McGee about it but his better judgment told Tony that he really didn't care, so he refrained from asking.

Kate entered the bullpen just then and sat down at her desk, she noticed Tony was watching her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tony couldn't help but grin. "Nice skirt…" he noted.

Kate gave Tony a look of disgust. "Quit imagining what's underneath."

Tony laughed, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Incase you forgot, I heard you asking McGee about it that one time," Kate said glancing at McGee, who looked up when he heard his name spoken.

"What's that Kate?" McGee asked as he raised his head.

"Hey Probie, remember that time when you saw what was underneath Kate's skirt?" Tony was watching Kate as he spoken, grinning like an idiot.

"Uh… I didn't- Hey Gibbs."

Tony cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Gibbs entering the bullpen and sitting down at his desk with a cup of coffee and a file in hand. "Get your gear," he said, "A marine and his girlfriend were found murdered this morning."

"Any suspects?"

"Not at the moment."

* * *

Tony grimaced when they entered the apartment, blood was all over the place and the mutilated bodies of victims were in plain view. He swore he recognized the female victim, she was covered in blood but still she looked…

"What's the name of the victims again?" Tony asked eying Kate. "I wasn't listening," he felt he had to explain.

"David Kessler and Nikki Thompson," McGee answered instead.

Instead of making a comment to McGee about how he was asking Kate, Tony froze. Yes, he knew the victim. Both victims actually, he had dated Nikki less than a year ago and David… he couldn't really remember, he had just heard the name before.

Kate noticed Tony go pale when she mentioned the names, "Tony, you ok?"

"Uh… yeah," he lied.

"Get to work," Gibbs said before Kate could press further. Once Gibbs had assigned tasks to the trio, they got to work and didn't speak much, except for the occasionally banter that was common among the group.

Tony was assigned to taking pictures; he took pictures of the drags marks of blood in the rug, pictures of the bodies, and what the alleged murder weapon was, a knife. The bodies defiantly had stab wounds in them but they wouldn't know for sure what the cause of death was until Ducky examined the bodies.

When they were done Gibbs told them to take the samples to Abby and the bodies to Ducky. The group did as they were told and during the long drive back to the office, Tony couldn't get the image of Nikki's blood stained, lifeless face out of his mind.

He hadn't dated Nikki for very long and when he thought about it, their relationship was based on sex; as a matter-of-fact they spent the majority of those three weeks together in bed. Not that Tony was complaining; Nikki was very talented.

Kate glanced over at Tony and noticed a goofy grin on his face. "What are you so happy about, Dinozzo?"

"Just thinking…"

"Let me guess, about sex?"

Tony turned to look at Kate, "You know me so well."

"Think about sex later, Dinozzo," Gibbs stated, "This case is important, we have no suspects or witnesses, and until we see Ducky and Abby; we don't even have a case."

"Yes boss."

"McGee, do a background check on Kessler and Thompson, Tony take the samples to Abby, Kate, you and I are going to see Ducky."

Tony cursed quietly to himself, he wanted to do the background check. It was he who knew the victims after all. Once Kate and Gibbs had left the bullpen, Tony approached McGee and said, "What do you say you go see Abby and I do the background checks, Probie?"

"But Gibbs said…" McGee paused for a moment, as he thought the suggestion over, "Sure."

"Great."

Tony sat down at his desk and began the search. It hadn't taken long for him to find the information on David, he got a copy of what he found and then searched for info on Nikki. He was surprised by what he found, he and Nikki had talked much about personal matters.

"Tony, where's McGee?" Gibbs said, startling Tony.

Without tearing his eyes away from what he found he muttered, "With Abby…"

"Why?"

"Cause I told him I was gonna do the background checks."

"Why is that?"

"Um…" for the first time he looked at Gibbs and was even more startled to find the death glare he was receiving. "Well I know… I mean I knew Nikki." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "We use to date."

"I see, well what have you found?"

"Nothing suggesting anyone would want to kill them," Tony said turning to the computer screen, "Kessler's been a marine for ten years but has never been too involved with things. I don't think anyone respected him a whole lot, but it doesn't seem like anyone would want him dead because of it.

"As for Nikki, she's a doctor, Um… Nikki was a straight A student throughout grade school, high school, and university, hmm, I didn't know that," Tony muttered shaking his head, "It doesn't suggest anything suspicious. She has a clean record."

"What of their personal lives?"

"Um… Nikki's mother was a lawyer and her father was a doctor… didn't know that either… um… she's an only child… no children… no ex husbands… hey, there's a lot I didn't know about her."

"How long did you date?"

"Three weeks, but it was only about the sex."

"I see… go on."

"Well I don't know what else there is too say, we didn't really talk much, we just- Ow!" Tony exclaimed when Gibbs smacked him upside the back of the head.

"I mean about David."

"Oh…" Tony said nurturing the back of his head, "Well… he was engaged to a woman named Alexandria Woods-" _That name sounds familiar_, Tony thought- "for a year and broke up after she caught him cheating on her with her best friend… Nikki Thompson…"

"The angry ex-fiancée," Gibbs muttered.

"Yeah, I guess the two of them went to a lot of couple counseling before hand, so clearly they had problems."

"What have you got?"

Tony glanced over shoulder to find Kate joining them. "Apparently Kessler had an affair with Thompson while he was engaged to her best friend."

Kate nodded, understanding what that meant. "So we may have a suspect."

"I want the two of you to go see Miss Woods and question her," Gibbs ordered them, "I expect you to be back within the hour."

"Will you call us when you get anything?"

"Yes Kate."

* * *

Once Tony had gathered the information needed to locate Alexandria, he and Kate were off. They were quiet at first, which was odd because usually they were arguing about something. Kate could tell Tony was deep in thought about something and she was right, Tony was busy thinking about where he had met David and Alexandria before. He couldn't place it and that bothered the hell out of him.

"Tony, is something wrong?"

"No… just thinking…"

Kate shuddered at the thought of their earlier conversation, if seemed this one was headed straight to the gutter as well. A grin spread across Tony's face when he heard her shudder.

"What?" Kate asked noticing the grin, "Actually, never mind, I don't care."

"Sure Kate," Tony laughed, "You want to know what's on my mind just as much as I want to know if you're a thong girl."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked forward, "You're such a pig."

The drive was short, since Alexandria lived in a small apartment complex just down town. The neighborhood was unclean looking and had a dark persona to it, but it didn't bother Tony and he headed for the buzzer.

He scanned and found the words '207… … … Woods' beside a button near the bottom. He pressed the button and loud buzz rang out, not long passed before a cranky voice demanded, "Hello?"

"NCIS, Special Agent Dinozzo and Todd, we're wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

Immediately the buzzer went off and Tony quickly opened the door, "Ladies first."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman," the sarcastic tone in her voice was unmistakable. Tony smirked and followed his partner into the building.

It didn't take long for them to find the room that read 207, Tony knocked on the door and as they waited, Kate pulled out her badge and held it up. The wait was short and a woman in her mid to late twenties wearing a bathrobe greeted them, her brown hair that was cut to her chin was damp. She looked familiar to Tony, only he remembered her having longer hair.

Then it clicked, he remembered where he had met David and this woman before. Nikki had invited him to their engagement party; that was his and Nikki's last date before the breakup.

"Anthony?" Alexandria's eye widen, "When I heard Dinozzo, I didn't realize it was you."

"Alex, long time know see."

"You two know each other?" Kate asked giving Tony an odd look.

"He use to date my best friend Nikki."

Kate slowly turned her head to look at Tony and she raised both eyebrows. "You. Use. To. Date. Thompson?" she asked slowly; she couldn't believe it even though it was defiantly plausible considering this was Tony.

"Um yeah… I thought I told you…"

Kate looked back at Alex. "Where here investigating the murder of David Kessler and Nikki Thompson."

Alex's eyes widen and she began to wobble, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tumbled backwards. Tony caught her before she hit the ground and he looked up at Kate.

They entered Alex's apartment and Tony laid her down on her sofa and tried to wake her up. It didn't take much for her to wake up and when she did she broke down into tears.

"Let me get dressed first…" she sobbed heading for her bedroom.

Tony got comfy on her couch but Kate remained standing, she did not feel comfortable in this apartment at all. Something was off.

Alex emerged from her room a few minutes later with grey jogging pants and a white t-shirt on. Sitting on the far side of the couch away from Tony, she invited Kate to sit. But Kate declined and took out her PDA.

"Ok Miss Woods, we need to ask you a few questions, how long were you and David Kessler involved for?"

"Three years."

"Engaged?"

"One year."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Um…" Alex glanced at Tony, "He was cheating on me…"

"With who?"

"Nikki… why?"

"Just answer the questions, your best friend Nikki or another Nikki?"

"My best friend, Nikki Thompson… but something tells me you already knew that."

"Were you two close before her death?"

"Yes, not for the first few months after I caught her and David, but we sorted through our problems and we came out better friends. How'd she die?"

"She was murdered."

"By who."

Tony spoke up for the first time since Alex had returned to the room, "That's what we're trying to find out, did Nikki or David have any enemies?"

"Not from what I know, everybody loved them. They were an adorable couple."

"Cuter than you and David?"

Alex glared at Kate and nodded, "Yes."

"Did you ever think of getting revenge?"

"I think it's time you left," Alex stood up and walked to the door, "Please leave."

"We'll be contacting you again soon," Kate said approaching the door, she went to leave and paused, "Miss Woods, don't leave town."

Tony followed Kate to the door and looked back at Alex, she was looking out a window with her face buried in her hands. "Kate, I'll be a minute…"

Carefully, he approached Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alex… you ok?"

"How would you be if someone just told you your best friend was murdered and they're treating you like the main suspect?"

"Angry, I guess." He paused, "How've you been?"

"Ok… I haven't seen you in a while, did you and Nikki stay in touch?"

"No. Three weeks wasn't very long to get to attached."

"I was told that you two spent a lot of time in the bedroom," Alex looked at Tony, smirking.

Tony laughed. "Yeah we did."

"Do you always fuck 'em and dump 'em?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head not sure how to answer the question. "She dumped me actually…"

"Oh."

"Do you want to go get dinner sometime, and you know, catch up?"

Alex smiled, tears overwhelming her again. "Sure… that'd be great." Alex led Tony to the kitchen and grabbed a pen; sloppily scribbling her number onto his hand, "Call me."

Tony smiled at her and left the room that was defiantly odd. Usually there'd be tons of flirting before he got a number but Alex gave it up immediately, probably because they were going out more as 'friends'.

Kate was waiting in the hall impatiently tapping her feet, "You get her number?"

"Yeah…"

"Thought so… you know she could be a murderer."

"I doubt it, she was upset."

Kate growled, "Yeah, she cried for a minute and then was fine."

"You should have saw her after you left… she cried a little."

"Only a little? Her best friend since high school was murdered and all she can do is cry a little. Seems suspicious to me."

"How do you know they were-"

"I scanned her profile."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it, it'll get better I swear and the case isn't a big part of the story to be honest (well it sort of is, but its not the main focus) and it not like I'm an actual investigator so it's not going to be perfect. Also, if the characters are out of character too much sorry, I've only just started watching NCIS a few weeks ago and its easier for me to write using my own original characters, I just had to get this idea out there cause it's been bugging me.**

**Also note that I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes I made are my fault entirely, basically I beta read it myself but I probably missed a bunch of stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

When Tony arrived home from work that night he immediately called Alex. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked, his concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? That's such short notice," she replied knowing exactly where Tony was going.

"Its call being spontaneous. C'mon, I'll pick you up in an hour."

Alex giggled, "Oh fine, it would be nice to get out."

"Ok, see you then."

With that Tony terminated the conversation and headed for his shower. The warm water was relaxing but Tony didn't want to take to long, so he washes up and shivered as he reached for a towel. The cold air seemed to attack his body.

He ruffled his hair a bit trying to speed up the drying process then headed to his bedroom where he pulled on some jeans and a dress top that looked casual on him. He finished getting ready, hopped into his car, and was at Alex's door in twenty minutes.

"Hey," he greeted. He grinned when he noticed what she was wearing, jeans and a blouse, "Well one of us has to change."

"Tony," Alex said rolling her eyes and gently punching his shoulder.

"Just kidding," Tony said feigning hurt.

"I know this club not to far from here called 'Tipsy's', what do you say we go there?"

"Sure," Tony said opening the passenger door for Alex. She climbed in and then he went around the driver's side.

Soon they were on the road and Alex began giving directions when Tony cut her off, "Don't worry, I've been."

"Really? Do you go clubbing often?"

Tony grinned but didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Alex laughed.

Tony couldn't help but feel her tone was an accusation, obviously is a non-serious way, but still he had to use it somehow. "You accusing me of something?" he asked trying to hide his grin.

"Maybe, do you have relationship often that are based merely on sexual intimacy?"

"Sexual intimacy? You don't have to be so technical on me, its just Tony."

"Answer the question, Anthony."

"Just call me Tony."

Alex let out a sigh, "Oh my god, quit avoiding the question."

"Oh c'mon, tell me you haven't had at least one relationship based on the activities in the bedroom, among a bunch of other places, such as a bathroom, a car, a swimming pool, an elevator, a phone booth-"

"Tony, I get the picture and I've never…" she paused, thing of a way to reword her response, "the only sexual partner I've ever had was David."

"Really?" Tony asked in disbelief, it was hard to believe someone as beautiful as Alex has only had sex with one guy.

"Yes…"

The car ride went silent for a bit, Tony didn't really know what to say and Alex seemed slightly uncomfortable now.

"Alex… you know Nikki and I…"

"It's ok Anthony…"

They fell silent again, before Alex snorted and her shoulders began to shake, at first it looking like Alex was crying but soon Tony could tell she was laughing.

Grinning, he asked, "What?"

"A phone booth?"

* * *

Tony watched Alex for a moment, she seemed happy. Which concerned him, she just found out her best friends was murdered a few hours ago. He shook off the thought and took a long sip of the beer in his hand.

He wasn't drunk or anything, he could feel some affect from the little alcohol he had consumed but it wasn't enough to make someone take his car keys away and he knew that. Deciding, this would be his last beer he asked Alex to dance, so he wouldn't be tempted to buy more.

Alex nodded and led Tony out to the dance floor; the club had no specific type of music so everyone was free styling. Tony was having fun and he could tell Alex was as well. The bumping, the grinding, the touching, mixed with the alcohol was pushing his senses into overdrive and he wanted to be as close to Alex as possible.

But all of that was scattered by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Don't answer…" Alex muttered, breathless from the dancing.

"It might be work…" Tony muttered reluctantly pulling away and grabbing for his phone, "Dinozzo."

"Where are you? Is that music?"

"Gibbs, what's up?"

"Kate told me you got Alexandria's number."

_Damn Kate._ "Um yeah-"

"Dinozzo, she's a suspect in a murder."

_So what?_ "I know but we're friends."

"And that's why you didn't have her number before hand?"

_So what if we haven't talked in a year?_ "Boss, what's your real reason for calling?"

"We identified the finger prints on the knife that was used to kill Kessler and Thompson."

_That's great._ "Whose are they?"

"Damn it, Dinozzo. Do you honestly have no idea where I'm headed? Alexandria's fingerprints were all over that knife. Be careful."

"Awe, you worried about me boss? I'm touched." Tony heard Gibbs growl then the line when dead. "Hey, he hung up on me…"

"Who was that?"

"My boss, Gibbs."

"Oh. What'd your boss want?"

"He had some information."

"What kind of information?"

"It's confidential, sorry."

Alex shrugged and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Let's dance."

Looking into her eyes at the moment confused Tony. She didn't look like a murderer but her fingerprints were all over that knife. Maybe Gibbs was just trying to scare Tony out of seeing Alex. Or maybe the alcohol was messing with Tony's head; Gibbs isn't like that.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter then the last chapter I know, but this is just what came out. lol, I just wrote a really big paragraph which was a really big rant but decided to delete it since it was kind of a spoiler for the plot.**

**Anyways, is it weird that every time I try to write Anthony I start writing Anythony? I did it just now actually. Anythong anythong Anthony anything anythingo athonyyy7 yyy…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 

It had been a week since the murder and the 'date' with Alex and the case seemed to be heading no where, the only suspect they had was Alex and the only evidence pointing at her was the knife with her fingers prints on it.

If it was Alex, she covered her tracks very well (minus the knife), and if it was a set up, the real murderer had the murder planned out well. No witnesses saying it wasn't Alex, no more DNA samples saying it wasn't Alex, no nothing saying it wasn't Alex, just a knife with the fingerprints saying it was she. Then there was also the motive.

Tony sighed and slouched back in his chair, Gibbs was frustrated with the case, as was everyone else involved, Tony probably the most. It seemed there was only one thing to do, arrest Alex for murder. That was the only logical explanation but Tony, after much time annoying the hell out of Gibbs, convinced his boss to give Tony a few more days to try and find evidence before closing the case with Alex as the murderer. Alex was not a flight risk, or at least he hoped not.

It had been a long day, he and Kate had went to David and Nikki's apartment for the third time to try and find more evidence, they questioned neighbors and checked for security tapes. When Tony found out the tapes from the day before, the day of, and the day after the murder had been stolen, he came to the conclusion that someone framed Alex. Kate didn't agree.

"She probably stole the tapes herself."

"Oh, c'mon, this is her best friend and a man she once loved, why would she wait an entire year?"

"Maybe it took her a year to plan or maybe she was just scared or thought if she did it right away it would look suspicious."

Tony decided to go over what they had so far when they got back to the bullpen. If he could come up with any other logical explanation to convince someone that Alex wasn't a murderer, then maybe he could convince himself as well.

It had been a few days since he last saw Alex, they had lunch together earlier in the week. Now it was a Friday night and Tony couldn't wait to get home, maybe he could call Alex and go to a club again or go to a nice little Chinese restaurant.

Hmm… Chinese… 

It was then Tony realized how hungry he was and that made him somewhat impatience to when the day would finally end. Maybe Kate had some food on her… or possibly McGee. Stretching, he tried to see if Kate had any food on her desk. Not seeing any, he stood up and walked over to her.

Kate stopped what she was doing and looked up at Tony, who was now leaning on her desk. "Looking for something?" she asked noticing he was scanning the top of her desk.

"Yeah, do you have any food?"

"No, why don't you get something from a vending machine?" she asked returning to reading some pages from a file spread out on her desk.

Tony considered that for a moment before saying, "Nah, I think I'll wait." Then he grabbed her water bottle and took a long sip while receiving a glare from Kate.

And wait he did. Nearly an hour later, he was free to go. Which was a huge relief. McGee was already gone. Gibbs was… where ever. Kate, on the other hand, was still at her desk. Tony grabbed his stuff and approached Kate.

"Ok Katie, you can go now."

"Don't call me that."

And the banter began while Kate got her things together, it was brief but Tony enjoyed it. He had a sick pleasure in annoying Kate, talking to her, flirting with her. She seemed to think he was juvenile, which most of the time he was, so he played off that. Maybe if they had more serious conversations, she'd take him a little more seriously, but Tony wasn't going to pretend to be something he wasn't.

"You still hungry Dinozzo?" Kate asked when they reached the elevator.

"Yeah, why you want to feed me?"

"Well Abby and I are going out for some drinks tonight and I thinking maybe you could join us, that is if you have nothing better to do."

As much as he hated to admit it, tonight he hadn't made any plans so he _didn't_ have anything better to do. And he enjoyed Kate's company, though he'd never admit it, not even to himself actually. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't enjoy Kate's company… well actually…

"I don't think a couple of drinks are gonna satisfy my hunger, Kate," he replied sarcastically.

"Tony, you know what I mean, we're going to buy some food too," Kate shot back at the oversized child, "I'll buy."

The elevator door opened just then and they stepped out. Tony didn't have to think over Kate's offer for very long, he wasn't going to have to pay. How could he refuse free food? Especially since it was free food from Kate.

"Well how can I-" Just then Tony's cell phone rang cutting him off, "One sec." Kate stopped with Tony and waited for him to answer her previous question, though she already knew the answer.

"Dinozzo."

"Hey Anthony." It was Alex.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?"

"I'll call you whatever I want. Anyways, do have you have any plans? I was thinking of going out to dinner and I didn't want to dine alone. I'll buy."

Tony froze and glanced at Kate shortly. Kate watched as his expression changed and listened intently to the side of the conversation she could hear.

"Uh sure… ok… in an hour? Ok, see you then."

Her heart sank. Maybe she didn't know the answer.

"Um… that was Alex…" Tony muttered after he had hung up.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you Monday."

"Uh… yeah…"

They headed out to the parking lot, silence over powering both of them. Tony watched Kate from his car as she got into her own and drove away, doing her best not to look at Tony. Which slightly confused him, she never tried to avoid his gaze.

He unlocked his car and got inside. _It's for the best…_ he thought remembering rule #12. But where did that thought come from? They were just friends. Just friends…

A/N: Ok…. Shorter than the last, I know. Most of the chapters will probably be more of this length. Though the next chapter might be like the first, I guess I'll know when it's written. Also, I told you the case isn't a big part of the story, didn't I? See how I just threw in a few paragraphs (or sentences maybe?) and then dismissed it. Oh well. Next chapter, something big is going to happen and then next faze of the story will begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

* * *

**

Why did she even bother? Of course he had better things to do. Its Tony, obviously he'd rather go get laid rather then go get a few drinks with his co-workers. A low grumble erupted from her throat; he's such an idiot. Alex is the lead suspect to a murder case and he was with her right now probably flirting up a storm and god knows what else. Kate could only imagine what would happen if Alex got him alone. Shudder. Scratch that thought, Kate knew what would happen and it's not something she wanted to think about.

"Kate… Kate? Hello, earth to Kate."

"W-what?" Kate muttered upon hearing Abby's voice. Taking in her surrounds, she realized she was still sitting at a bar with Abby giving her a confused look.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

"Um, not really."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing," Kate muttered avoiding Abby's gaze and surveying the clubs occupants. It was very full tonight, like most Fridays. Not that Kate came here often; as a matter of fact, she hadn't been to a club in quite a few weeks.

"I thought you were gonna ask Tony to come," Abby said, nonchalantly.

"Oh please, like I'd want to spend any time outside of work with that child," Kate snapped.

Abby glanced at Kate through the corner of her eyes, confused by her enthusiasm with the last bit. Soon things cleared and she understood the situation, then a grin formed on her lips, "Is that so? Tony had other plans?"

Kate glared at Abby, "Drop it."

* * *

"You look tired," Tony said noticing the bags under Alex's eyes.

"I have been a lot lately, the last few months. No matter how much sleep I get I always feel like I need more."

The two of them ended up at a little Chinese restaurant that Tony liked, Alex had never been there before so Tony was excited to bring her. She seemed pleased with what she found, the restaurant was small but clean and beautifully decorated.

Small talk overcame them as they scanned the menus. Tony noticed Alex lick her lips as she read something; she looked up at Tony and was about to speak when she noticed he had been watching her.

"What?" she asked instead.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah, I have these cravings for shrimp."

"Hmm, I love shrimp."

"Really? I hate it…" she paused, "Do you want to get some?"

Tony laughed, "Sure."

The rest of the meal was fun; both Tony and Alex avoided the obvious topic of the case as much as possible. It was odd though, because when Tony was with Alex he thought there was no way she could hurt a soul but when he was away from her he found others convincing him otherwise. There was no way she could have done that; she's not some psychotic ex-girlfriend type.

"So Anthony, what do you say you and I get out of here, do you have an wine at your place?"

"Alex, I'm not complaining but I thought that you didn't have sex with-"

"Anthony, don't argue. It's my body; I'll do whatever I want. Besides, I never said anything about sex."

Tony grinned and decided to take Alex up on her offer and they headed back to his place. Once inside Alex started gagging and Tony directed her to the bathroom. When she emerged again, she was chewing the hell out of some gum and apologized.

"It's fine," Tony said, finding the situation somewhat humorous, "I didn't know my apartment was that bad but-"

"Anthony, it's not your apartment, I think it's the shrimp."

Tony shrugged and said, "I'll go get us something to drink, make yourself at home."

When Tony got back with some wine, he poured Alex a drink then himself one; the flirting began at once. By the time they drank the entire bottle of wine and the alcohol consumption was starting to get to both of their heads, they were all over each other. Alex also began asking questions Tony was not in the right frame of mind to answer.

"So do you have any leads for who killed Nikki and David?"

"Uh no…" Tony lied, "Whoever did it has covered their tracks up very well."

Her eyes brightened and she bit her bottom lip, "Really? Hmm… so do you think the murderer will be caught?"

"I don't know," Tony lied; of course they'll be caught, Gibbs is in charge, whether it was Alex or she was set up, the perpetrator will be found, "Why?"

"Oh I'm just curious," Alex flashed him a smile.

_How much did I drink?_ He thought, he lost count after the fourth glass of wine and he wasn't sure but had a feeling he'd drank more than Alex had. "I'll get more wine," he muttered standing up and stumbling towards the kitchen.

"O…k…" Alex muttered noticing how tipsy Tony was.

When Tony returned he began to pour himself some more wine, Alex stopped him and asked, "Anthony, are you sure you shouldn't stop before you get smashed?"

"I'm fine Alex, I know my limits. I've only had half a bottle of wine, that's not enough."

"You've had more than half."

"That's still not enough."

Alex grabbed the wine bottle from him and sat it down on the table; sliding closer to Tony she reached for his cheek and turned his head so he was facing her. She smirked and leaned towards him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Tony, with eyes half closed, stared at her, confused in a way.

"Anthony, I want you," she whispered, a giggle escaped her lips when she saw the stupid look on his face. She kissed him again, this time longer and with more want and need. Tony returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body closer towards his own.

* * *

Tony's head was pounding when he awoke the next morning. Once it hit him what happened last night, he reached out for Alex to find that she wasn't there. He stumbled out of bed and pulled on some pants.

When he was out of his room, he could hear gagging coming from his bathroom and waited outside the door. When Alex came out, she smiled at Tony, walked past him, and saw down on his couch as she tried to fix her clothes.

"Alex? Are you bulimic or something?"

"Are you serious?"

Shaking his head as he laughed, he answered, "No, but what's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should have it checked out."

"Um… No."

"Why not? You could be sick?"

"I'd know if I was sick but if you start getting the same reactions, maybe I'll go."

"Oh so it's a sexually transmitted disease is it?" Tony shot back sarcastically, "Please, Alex, I don't want you sick on me."

"Um…" Alex looked at the floor, Tony could see some serious thought going through her head and he knew he had won, "No!"

"What? No? Oh common, Alex, its just a little run to the hospital, its nothing." Alex remained silent. "What can I do to convince you?"

"Let me be part of the investigation."

"What?" Tony asked; he couldn't believe Alex would ask something like that from out of the blue.

"Let me help, I want to find who killed Nikki and David."

"Alex, that's not up to me."

"Fine, I'm not going to the hospital then."

Tony let out a frustrated cry and walked to the kitchen, with Alex following behind him. He opened up the fridge and scanned it continents before turning to Alex, "Do you want something to eat?"

"So you're just giving up?" Alex asked ignoring his question.

"For now. What do you want?"

Once they had settled down and had some cereal in front of them, Tony decided to bring up some kind of conversation, the topic wasn't exactly what he had in mind but that's how it turned out.

"I'm sorry about last night… I don't want you to think I was taking advantage of you while you were drunk or anything."

"Anthony, you didn't."

"But you said David was the only over person you've been with and we've only have three non-dates and look what happened."

"What are non-dates?"

"Well the first two, we went out as friends so technically those weren't dates and then last night, we never really said it was a date-"

"That was defiantly a date. And if anything, I should be apologizing, first I throw up in your toilet, then I take advantage of you while your drunk, then I throw up in your toilet again."

Tony laughed. "You didn't take advantage of me."

"You were pretty out of it."

"Not really, half a wine bottle-"

"You drank practically the whole thing, I only had two glasses."

"Really? I thought you had more."

"I drink wine slowly."

"I see."

"Anthony," Alex said after a short time of silence, "I'll go."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital, you idiot," Alex said, laughing.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Tony wasn't planning on spending his Saturday in the hospital but that's how things turned out, they were in the waiting room for nearly three hours, then it took two hours for the doctor to return with the results of some tests he ran.

While they waited, Tony found himself looking at the kiddie toys, which not only got a few wary glances from strangers but got him a few from Alex also. "Put those down," she'd say, pretending not to be there with him.

"Dr. Stevens," Alex said standing up when her doctor approached.

"Miss Woods, Mr.… Donozi?"

"Dinozzo."

"Yes, I have good news."

"She's not sick?"

"Yes but-"

"That's great. But then what's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews; they keep me motivated! I hope I'm not rushing the story too much, I just tend to get bored with my own stories easily so I'm moving at a pace that won't bore me and hopefully won't bore you either.**

**For those of you disappointed that I didn't write a sex scene. Let me explain; I don't do sex scenes. I'm also not so much into pregnancy storylines, but you've probably noticed there's more to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

"What?"

"Miss Woods is pregnant. When I heard the symptoms I suspected it but I didn't want to get your hopes up-"

"Yeah, cause her not being pregnant would be such a disappointment."

"Anthony."

Tony looked at Alex then something clicked in his head. "Wait a second… Alex has had these symptoms since before we hooked up…"

Alex's eye widen, "Oh no…"

Tony and Alex both turned to Dr. Stevens and Alex began, "Dr. Stevens I need-"

Tony cut her off, "How far along is she?"

"Um about two months…"

"Alex, you lied to me, you said David was the only other person you've slept with."

"Can we talk about this somewhere private? I'll explain everything, please?"

Tony noticed the glares he was receiving from parents with their children and decided that was probably a good idea. He didn't want to cause any trouble. Dr. Stevens led them to an empty exam room and let them deal with this themselves.

"Look I didn't lie to you."

"Oh c'mon Alex, you and David broke up a year ago. You slept with me after a week, of course you'd go sleep with other guys too."

"Quit saying that, I'm not a slut. And why do the woman get called sluts for sleeping with people right away, when was the last time you had sex without getting to know the person first?"

"That's not the problem here, you're pregnant with someone else's baby, were you going to try and pass the baby off as mine or something?"

"Anthony, I didn't know until just now I swear."

"Oh so when you missed your period-"

"I didn't think, it had been almost a year since I had sex prior and it only happened once so I didn't think-"

"Oh my god," Tony said pulling at his hair, "Who's the father?"

Tears formed in Alex eyes but she refused to speak.

"Who's the father?! I have a right to know!"

"You don't want to know!"

"I think I know what I want and don't want to know Alex!"

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears form her eyes as she gave Tony a dirty look. Tony knew she didn't want to tell him but if she didn't he'd be out of there so fast.

"If I tell you, you'll leave," she said in a whisper.

"If you don't I'll leave," Tony replied just as quiet.

"Either way you're gone and I think it's in my best interest to keep this to myself."

"Alex," Tony began but he cut himself off and headed for the door.

"No Anthony, don't leave me!" she cried out grabbing his arm.

"I have nothing left to say to you."

"Anthony… I think you already know who it is."

"How would I know? It could be any one of the men on this planet."

"I've only ever been with two men, I didn't lie about that."

Tony froze. "Me and…"

"David…"

"Huh?" Tony said rubbing the back of his head, "So David cheated on Nikki with you… two months ago…?"

Alex nodded.

"I've got to go…" he muttered opening the door.

"Anthony-"

"I'll talk to you later…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, "Here…" he placed it in her hand, "Call a cab or something."

"What? You give me money for a cab and your conscious is clear?"

"Alex… I can't look at you right now."

"Anthony-" the tears were threatening to fall again but Tony was gone. Before he knew it he was in his car heading home and he had a lot to think about with this knew information.

When Tony was back at his apartment, he lay down and tried his hardest not to think about Alex being pregnant with David's kid but he couldn't help it.

_Maybe that's it… maybe she didn't wait a year for revenge… maybe she only waited two months… maybe the first time didn't matter as much and she wanted to be with David again and he gave into her… then he changed his mind and said no and she… stop it Dinozzo! She didn't do it! Stop thinking about it! She's pregnant. She's going to have a kid. She can't go to jail._

* * *

Kate watched Tony from across the table carefully. He had been quiet all morning; she tried to ask him about his date with Alex and was surprised at how vague he was about, saying it was fine and nothing else. That was not Tony, vague was not Tony, at least not when it came to dates.

Seeing how bad Tony's mood was, in all-honesty, what helped Kate ask him if he wanted to join her for lunch, saying he owed her for saying no Friday. Tony agreed, he didn't tease Kate or anything either, just as she would have hoped.

The car ride to the little restaurant was very quiet and they decide to eat outside in the patio, what frustrated her more than anything was that it was mainly her decision. Kate was amazed with how many different words he came up with for one-word answers to her questions. After a while, Kate began thinking of ways to get multiple word sentences. The manipulation was somewhat successful.

By the time they were nearly done their food, Kate had become extremely annoyed with Tony. What could have happened over the weekend to make him close himself off this much?

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh, do you want to tell me the truth now?"

He didn't answer and began picking at the remaining food sitting in front of him.

"C'mon, you need to talk to someone."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know…" That was a lie; it was because she was involved with the investigation. He supposed he could have said something that would get her off his back at least.

"Look…" he began, "Alex is pregnant-"

"Alex is pregnant? Oh my god, Tony, how stupid are you to-"

"The baby isn't mine," Tony interrupted.

"Oh, so you two, uh…" she shook her head, deciding to ask what was more important, "Who's the father then?"

Tony thought about what he should say next. Tell the truth or don't tell the truth? Either way if he didn't answer soon she wouldn't take him seriously if he decided to go with the second option.

"Uh… I don't know…"

"You didn't ask?"

"I asked, she wouldn't tell me." _Maybe that's convincing enough_, Tony thought.

"Well then why are you acting like this? You couldn't have gotten this attached so quickly?" _Does he think I'm stupid? There's more, I know it_, Kate thought.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Quit lying to me, Tony. Tell me the truth?"

Tony sighed, _Damn it!_ "Kate… uh…" _Now what?_ "We should finish up and get back to work," Tony muttered looking around, "This place is nice… what's it called again?"

"Tony," Kate said placing a hand on his to get his attention. His head jerked in her direction and he looked at the sudden contact they were making. "What's going on?"

"Nothing… I swear…"

Kate leaned back, breaking the contact of their hands, not really knowing what else to say. Tony was being very stubborn today and there wasn't much she could do. She was, however, pleased that they seemed to have made progress, the rest of the lunch was a lot more comfortable after Tony made a wisecrack about one of the 'hot' waitresses.

The only problem now was the case, nothing anyone could come up with lead them to another suspect, everything came back to Alex in the end and as hard as Tony tried to delay it, they'd have to close the case soon. It had been a week, an entire week, that was too long. If they didn't come up with something soon the case could be taken out of their hands.

* * *

**A/N: Was this chapter as boring for you to read as it was for me to write? I'm just glad it's done so I can get to the next chapter; I'm really excited for where this story is headed. I hope you guys like what I have planned. Anyways, please review! I, like many others, enjoy feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

The shrill ringing sound of the phone startled Kate from the paperwork she was working on. She glanced in the direction of the ringing to find her eyes settle where Tony's empty desk was. Where on earth was Tony? Was he really that upset about Alex being pregnant that he wouldn't show up for work or even call in sick?

Slowly she approached the desk and decided to answer it, she didn't see why Tony would call his own desk but she answered have hoping he was stupid enough to do so.

"This is Agent Todd, Agent Dinozzo is away," she muttered into the phone.

"Agent Todd?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Alex Woods."

Kate straightened her posture when she heard the name. "Tony's not here."

A cry of pain escaped Alex's lips before she said, "Great, just great. I've tried his cell five times but he won't answer."

The first thing that came to Kate's mind was stalker. But then the way that Alex was struggling to speak told her something was wrong. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm pregnant-"

"I know-"

"Really?"

"Tony told me."

"What'd he say?"

"Not much, he didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh…!" The pit in Alex's voice rose and Kate couldn't help but cringe, feeling the pain in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding…" she choked out beginning to cry, "I think I'm having a miscarriage."

Kate's eye widen and she spun around in the seat that she wasn't quite sure when she had sat down in. McGee was watching her.

"Where are you?"

"My parents farm… I've been there since Saturday, my parents are out and nobody's here to help me…" Alex cried.

"Why didn't you call a hospital?"

"I need Tony…"

"I don't know where he is."

Alex let out a frustrated cry. "Were you serious when you said he wasn't there?"

"Yes, he hasn't shown up for work yet."

"Damn it… I need him so bad. I'm scared," Alex choked out through tears.

"Call a hospital-"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just… I just can't."

Kate growled in frustrated with the hysterical woman on the other end of the phone. "Where's the farm?"

Once Kate had direction of the farm, she ended the conversation with Alex. Something seemed off, she had to check it out to make sure Alex was ok.

"Who was that?" McGee asked as Kate went back to her own desk.

"Alex Woods."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kate said as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To her parents farm."

"What? Why? What about Gibbs?"

"Tell him I went to check out a lead."

With that said, Kate went to the elevator and pressed the down button. Mere seconds later the doors opens and out came Gibbs, he looked at Kate expectantly as she entered.

"Where are you going?"

"To check out a lead."

Then the doors shut and Kate was on her way to help the young woman. Hopefully McGee didn't blab to Gibbs, if so then she'd have explaining to do. But once Gibbs knew that she was going to help a mother-to-be, if she didn't miscarry that is, maybe he'd be less harsh.

* * *

The drive to the farm took a half an hour, it was boring not having any company for the long drive but she had too much on her mind. Where was Tony? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Was Alex ok? Why didn't she call the hospital?

Once she found a dirt road that Alex had say led to the farm, she turned onto the road and drove another few minutes before finding a home with a large barn behind it. She parked the car a few meters from the steps and went to knocked on the door.

No answer. She knocked a few more times but still there was no answer. She tried the door and frowned when she found it was locked. She tried a nearby window but it too was locked.

Hoping maybe there was a door at the side or at the back, she rounded the house and was irritated to find no such alternate entrance. A frustrated cry escaped her lips, where was Alex? Why would she leave the door locked?

A cry of pain caught Kate's attention; she turned around looking in the direction of the cry and found herself looking at the large barn. Why would Alex be in the barn? Another cry forced Kate to abandon that thought and she ran towards the barn doors.

* * *

"Gibbs?"

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked setting his coffee down.

"Um… you know the lead Kate was going to check out?" McGee said turning his attention away from the computer.

"Yeah."

"Um… well she told me she was going to go to a farm that is owned by Alex Woods' parents."

"And?"

"And I looked into it and, well… Alex's parents die ten years ago in a car crash."

"What's your point?"

"Well Alex just called Kate and that's where she said she was…"

Gibbs immediately got to his feet and hurriedly walked over to McGee to see what he had brought up on his computer screen. McGee was right, according to the computer.

"Did she leave directions?"

"No."

Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed the number to reach Abby. "Abby," he said when he heard her voice, "I need you to triangulate Kate's cell."

"Why Gibbs?" Abby asked curiously.

"Just do it and fast, call me when you've got it."

* * *

"Hello?" Kate said pushing the barn door open slightly, "Alex, are you-" Kate gasped when she saw the unconscious form of Tony lying on the floor. Rushing to his side and she grabbed for her gun, feeling for a pulse she looked around.

His pulse was there and it was strong. She noticed blood on the floor near his head and turned his head slightly to find a small cut hidden beneath his hair.

She scanned the area again, fearing someone would pop out at any second and attack. Pulling out her cell and dialing Gibbs number she looked down at Tony again. She had only three numbers punched in when she heard a click.

"Close the phone…"

Kate glanced over her shoulder and found Alex pointing a gun at her from a short distance. Closing the cell and she noticed Tony's gun was missing. That explained where Alex got the gun.

"Put the cell on the ground and your hands behind your head."

Kate did as she was told and began waiting for more orders or a bullet to the back of her head.

"Stand up and face me."

Continuing to follow orders, Kate reluctantly left Tony's side and turn to face her enemy.

"Step away from Anthony…"

"Do you plan on shooting me?" Kate asked following the new orders.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- See Chapter 1**

* * *

_It had been a long day at work and Tony was relieved to be at his home, in his apartment. Ever since he told Kate about Alex's pregnancy she'd be bothering him all day trying to find out if he was ok or if he'd tell her who the father is. It was hard not to go and tell all, usually he'd be descriptive with dates, the date with Alex just didn't end well and he couldn't say much for her sake._

_Once inside his apartment, he turned on a nearby light and shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on the floor. He could pick it up later. Upon entering the kitchen, he nearly dropped his keys when he saw Alex sitting at his kitchen table with a baseball bat. _

"_Hello," she said smiling friendly at him. _

"_Uh… hey Alex," Tony replied taking a step back, "How'd you get in?" _

"_I stole a key." _

"_What do you want?" _

"_What's going on between you and Agent Todd?" _

"_Nothing, why?" _

_Alex stood up and swung the bat over her shoulder, taking a step towards Tony. "I saw you earlier… you two went out for lunch and were holding hands across the table." _

"_No we weren't." _

"_Anthony, I saw you," Alex said, her eyes became all watery. _

_Suddenly Tony remembered, that contact they made during lunch. It didn't mean anything though, it meant nothing… she just wanted his attention. _

"_See you know what I'm talking about, I see it in your eyes," Alex said pointing an accusing finger at him. _

"_Alex, were you following me?" _

_Alex bit her lip but couldn't suppress the smile that came upon her face, "A little." _

"_Alex, you should leave." _

"_I don't want to, not until we talk," she took another step towards Tony. _

"_Alex, you have a bat. Please, just leave." _

_Alex took another step forward and Tony unconsciously took a step back, realizing that he had backed himself into the counter. "We have to talk…" Alex said swinging the bat in his direction.

* * *

_

"Do you plan on shooting me?" The words rung through Tony's head. Since when did he hear Kate's voice in his head?

"Yes." Alex?

He opened an eye and saw Kate standing nearby with Alex holding her at gunpoint. His head was pounding and he didn't feel like dealing with this, so let his eye close.

"Why?"

"I think you know why…" Alex said taking a step forward towards Tony, "Move…" Alex said.

"No."

"I'll shoot you." Tony opened both eyes this time; he couldn't sleep, he had to stop Alex from shooting Kate.

"Oh and if I let you near Tony you won't?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Just move."

"No," Kate stated firmly slowly dropping her hands hoping Alex wouldn't care.

"Put your hands back up," Alex said tightening her grip on Tony's gun.

Kate sighed inwardly and raised her hands again. Looks like she wasn't going to get her own gun unless Alex let her guards down and she was to frighten to take her eyes off Kate.

"Why do you want to shoot me?"

"Like I said before, you know."

"No I don't," Kate said trying to lower her arms again.

Tony moved his head slightly and was glad to find Alex not watching him. He felt around for his gun hoping she wouldn't notice he was awake but all her found was an empty holster.

"Hands up, I swear I'll shoot," Alex said, once Kate raised her hands again, she continued, "What's going on between you and Anthony?"

"Nothing, we work together."

"When you went out for lunch yesterday, you were discussing me weren't you? Laughing at how stupid I am? How I was clueless, didn't know my boyfriend was cheating on me again."

Tony resisted the urge to tell Alex she wasn't his girlfriend. Rule #9: Never go anywhere without a knife. Tony continued his search and felt the handle on his knife. Relieved, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What are you-" Kate began but stop when she heard Tony's sigh.

Alex looked at Tony quickly before turning back to Kate, as she attempted to grab her own gun. "Hands up!"

This time Kate didn't listen and got her gun out before Alex reacted. Alex tried to pull the trigger but fumbled and nearly dropped the weapon. She was shaky now, scared out of her mind. What now? Tony was awake and Kate had her gun.

"Is this how you deal with your boyfriend when you think he's cheating on you?" Kate asked, "There is nothing going on between me and Tony. The fact that someone would even suggest such a thing is disturbing."

"Anthony…" Alex muttered glanced at him.

Tony slowly got to his feet, now that they knew he was awake; he might as well make himself less vulnerable. "What Alex?" he asked in a harsh voice as he stumbled towards Kate.

"Put down the weapon, Alex," Kate said firmly.

Alex watched the women for a moment, as she did her fear intensified, the way she held her gun so confidently, the way she hid her fears. She was strong. Alex was not. She shook her head, "No, Agent Todd."

"Did you kill David Kessler, because he cheated on you? Is that why you killed Nikki Thompson too?"

"I'm not admitting to anything," Alex stated stubbornly.

"Alex, we have a strong case against you. Attacking two agents is bad enough."

"I would never hurt Anthony."

"Is that why you attacked me with a baseball bat?" Tony asked.

"You wouldn't listen. David wouldn't either."

* * *

"_Is something wrong?" Alex asked passing David through the doorway and dropping her coat on the back of a chair. _

"_You should go, Nikki's gonna be here any minute." _

"_Really? You told me you didn't have plans tonight." _

"_I know, but she just called, she wants to cook me dinner. How can I refuse?" _

"_She is a good cook," Alex couldn't help but agree. _

"_Yeah, well you've got to go." _

"_Can't you call her and cancel? We already had plans." _

"_Alex, she's my girlfriend-"_

"_Yeah, well I was your fiancée and you cancelled on me all the time and as I found out nearly a year ago, its because you were cheating. What's stopping you now?" _

"_Well for one things she probably already left." _

"_So? She has a cell." _

_David sighed. This caught Alex attention, he never sighed. Ever. Unless something was bothering him, that is. _

"_What's wrong?" _

_"Alex, we shouldn't be doing this anymore…"_

* * *

"He was stupid…" Alex muttered, "Thought I would just give up without a fight if he tried to break things off." 

"You and David were having an affair?" Kate asked, then it clicked, "Is he the father of your baby?"

"Unfortunately." Alex lowered the gun and sighed, "He just wouldn't listen to me though; I tried to explain things but that male brain of his just couldn't see my side of things."

* * *

"_How could you break it off with me and not her? Nikki's only a girlfriend. I was your fiancée. You're FIANCEE David. We were going to getting married, and did that stop you from sweating up the sheet with my best friend? No! Why didn't you break it off with Nikki?" _

"_Alex, I-I…"_

"_See you can't even defend yourself!" Alex let out a frustrated cry and grabbed her coat heading for the front door. As she passed the kitchen she felt David grab her arm and he spun her around. _

_Tearing away from his grip she ended up in the kitchen. David followed her in and began speaking. What he said didn't register in her mind though. Her attention was on the long blade that sat on the counter behind him. _

_She looked David in the eyes as he babbled on, "Alex, what I'm trying to say is that I've learnt from my mistakes… I know what it did to you and I don't want to hurt Nikki like that…" _

_Alex step forward, towards her destination that was the knife. David stepped aside to let her pass confused on what she was doing. She grabbed the knife and looked over her shoulder at David, he wasn't watching. Good. _

"_Can we sit down?" Alex asked as she examined the blade, when she found it was sharp, she smiled. _

_David turned around and looked at Alex, "Have you been listening to-"_

_Alex looked up at him, the smile still on her face; he backed away_ _towards a phone. "If you call anyone I swear to god, you won't make it to the second ring." _

_"And if I don't call anyone?" _

_"We talk."_

_

* * *

_A triumphant smile was on her face, "He ran to the living room and tried to go out the front door but I stopped him. Then he tried to open the window but I had already stabbed him." 

Kate's grip tightened on the gun. This woman was crazy, there was no telling what she would do.

"That's when Nikki arrived…"

* * *

_"David, are you here, I knocked three times, I hope you don't mind I let myself…in…" Nikki froze when she saw Alex sitting on the couch, holding a knife covered in blood. _

_"Come in here," Alex said._

_Nikki did as she was told. Upon entering_ _the living room, she let out a gasp when she saw David. "Alex, what did you do?" She rushed to her boyfriend's side and began to cry when she found no pulse._

"_I killed him," Alex stated nonchalantly. _

"_Why?" Nikki cried looking over her shoulder, finding her friend standing over her with the knife ready for stabbing. "Alex…" _

"_Don't worry, it was quick. If you were three minutes earlier, you might have saved him though." _

"_Alex, what are you doing?" _

"_I'm going to kill you…" with that said Alex brought the knife down on her best friend, unfortunately her aim wasn't as precise as it was with David and Nikki shifted around in pain. "Just die…" Alex said stabbing her friend again. _

_Alex let out a frustrated cry when Nikki tried to crawl away; grabbing her best friend's feet she pulled her towards the kitchen as Nikki clawed at the carpet. _

_Alex knelt down beside her friend and whispered, "Nikki, just give in… nothings going to save you now." Nikki refused to succumb to her injured and continued to move around, "You've always been a fighter. Unfortunately, you stand no chance of survival here."

* * *

_

"I stabbed her multiple times after that, I think it was the eighth stab that she finally gave up."

"Alex… you need to put the gun down…" Tony said softly.

"What's the point? I'm going to jail, I might as well finish what I started and kill Kate."

"Alex, nothing is going on between us."

"I don't care, Anthony, if it doesn't start now, it'll start later. Either way I'm going to be the third wheel."

The fact that Alex still thought she and Tony were going to be together was somewhat disturbing to both Tony and Kate. "Alex, we've been working together for over a year and nothings happened, nothing will," Kate said trying to strengthen their side of the debate.

"How do you know? Tony and I didn't become involved when we first met, it had been an entire year before we went on our first date."

"Tony and I aren't like that… It's a brother-sister thing."

"Hmm… well I hear that incest isn't as uncommon as people tend to think."

_What the hell?_ Tony thought.

"Look, all I mean is that you must die, Kate," Alex said lifting the gun up, she pulled the trigger before Kate could react.

* * *

**A/N: Holy, I didn't think this chapter was going to be one of my longer ones, I was original going to have more in this chapter but I decided, hey how about a cliffhanger. Plus, its been a while since my last update and I don't want to keep you all waiting. Please review! Tell me what you think, was that believable?**

**Also note that the murder case was not supposed to be that important (like I said earlier). You probably knew it was Alex right away or that I was trying to make it seem like her to try to deflect the attention from the real suspect. But no, its 'Crazy Alex' who is the main storyline. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- See Chapter 1**

* * *

Gibbs had decided to go check on Tony while he waited for directions to the farm, and brought McGee with him. Tony hadn't showed up for work and Kate was just lured into some kind of trap. Something was up.

He frowned when he found the door open; pulling out his gun he kicked the door open and carefully made his way around. The place was fairly clean, which surprised Gibbs at first until he remembered Tony had a maid.

After he searched the apartment and found it empty, he kept his gun in hand just incase he missed something. He returned to the kitchen were there seemed to be a struggle of some kind. Shards of glass were on the floor and a pot on a bash in it. It looked like some kind of long, thick weapon caused the marks; possibly a baseball bat.

"Gibbs?" McGee said from behind him.

Blood was on the edge of the counter, McGee was pointing at it. Something happened to Tony, and once Gibbs found Alex Woods, he'd find out what.

The ringing of his cell phone disrupted his train of thought. "Gibbs," he answered in a gruff voice, "Abbs, what have you got?"

Abby gave Gibbs directions to where as he left Tony's apartment, which they'd deal with later, and headed back to his car with McGee following behind understanding the urgency of the situation. By the time he had his car unlocked and both him and McGee were inside, Gibbs had ended the connection and was starting the car.

* * *

Gibbs passed the speed limit as he drove to the farm Abby gave directions too. McGee was scared they were going to get stopped but apparently Gibbs new a short cut that was hidden from the main road.

As he got out of the car Gibbs took out his gun, as did McGee. "Go around back…" Gibbs ordered; McGee did as he was told and disappeared around the small house.

Gibbs tried the handle but found it locked, taking out some clips he picked the lock and entered the house. Slowly he walked down a long hallway, a small bathroom lust left of the door was clear, as was the living room half way down the hall. A door at the end of the hall was open slightly, light shining through the crack. After checking a room that appeared to be a guest bedroom, Gibbs found himself at the end of the hall. He passed the stairs, he'd check upstairs out after the kitchen.

Gibbs grimaced at the sight he found; a young girl lay on the floor, blood seeping from a bullet wound to the chest and the shoulder. An older man with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest, slumped in a nearby chair. By a stove an older woman lay on the floor, a bullet wound to the head.

"Gibbs?" came McGee's voice form down the hall, "Boss? You here?"

"In the kitchen," Gibbs called back.

After a few heavy steps, Gibbs heard the door creak open behind him. "Oh wow," McGee said, stunned.

"Call backup."

"Yes sir, but I need to show you something."

* * *

The barn was a horrible sight. Blood covered the floors, but there was no sign to whose blood it was. A gun lay on the floor forgotten. A baseball bat sat up against a wall and a cell phone lay in the pool of blood.

"McGee, if you don't get on the phone in the next two seconds-"

"Right away, Gibbs," McGee said grabbing his cell and dialing a number.

Where were they and what happened? Whose blood was this? Whose cell phone was that? Whose blood was that…?

That was a lot of blood.

* * *

Gibbs entered Abby's lab and wasn't surprised to find it blasting with music. Abby didn't notice him at first, she was too absorbed in her work, so Gibbs checked out the source of the noise and attempted to turn it off.

"Abby!" he yelled at the goth when he ended up turning the music louder.

Abby looked at him over her shoulder and jumped. She recovered quickly from the shock and turned the music off.

"Hey Gibbs."

"What have you found?"

"Well the bullets found inside the Henderson's," Abby said referring to the murdered family, "are from the gun found in the barn. And the gun is Tony's."

"So he was there, or at least his gun was."

"Um… yeah, well I ran a DNA analysis on the blood…" Abby trailed off.

"Whose was it…? Kate's?"

Abby shook her head, "Um…" she paused and bit her lip, "No."

"Alex?" Gibbs asked abruptly, trying to hide his hopefulness.

"No…"

"Tony was there?" Gibbs said, the tone of his voice made it more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah… I went through all the samples brought back but all the blood was a match to Tony."

* * *

**A/N: You like? Short I know, this chapter was originally supposed to be taken in a completely different direction, but I've changed where I'm taking this story so it will hopefully be more interesting. Please review!**

**(I was to lazy to read over this, it's getting late and I want to sleep, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll fix it later)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

_Kate lowered her guard, only for a moment, but that was enough and then Alex's fingers tightened around the trigger and the inevitable happened. Kate closed her eyes, but she felt nothing. No pain. That was odd, usually getting shot would hurt._

_Nervously, she opened an eye. The look of horror on Alex's face was shocking, isn't this what she wanted? Kate eyes dropped to the gun and noticed Alex was frantically pulling the trigger… she ran out of bullets. _

_But there was a blast. Kate heard it, but she didn't feel any pain anywhere. Kate's eye widen, did she dare look over her shoulder? Cautiously, she turned, hoping Tony would be standing there grinning because Alex had missed them both and had run out of ammo. _

_A gasp escaped her lips when Tony wasn't standing there. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she let out a panicked cry, dropping to her knees and examining the blood that was beginning to stain his shirt. Alex shot Tony. _

_Kate looked at Alex, who had now retreated back a few steps and was cradling her stomach, shaking in fear. _

_A groan emitted from her fallen partner and Kate sighed, at least he was alive… for now. She began a search for the wound, she ripped the hole making it bigger for easier access, then she apply pressure to the small but deadly wound in his right shoulder. _

"_I didn't… you were supposed to… is he alive?" Alex struggled to say. _

"_Yeah but we have to get him to a hospital if we want him to stay that way," Kate looked over her shoulder at Alex as she spoke. _

"_You apply pressure to stop the bleeding right?" _

"_Yes," Kate confirmed, looking down at Tony. _

_Tony's eyelids fluttered lightly and in a weak voice, he said, "Kate?" _

"_Tony, stay with me," Kate muttered, "C'mon…" _

_His eyes opened slowly, but they seemed glazed. His skin was pale and clammy and his breathing was shallow. The signs so far were enough to convince Kate that Tony was going into shock. _

"_Alex, use my cell, call the hospital," Kate said realizing she had dropped her phone upon seeing Tony lying on the ground. _

_There_ _was no reply. _

_"Alex?" Kate looked over her shoulder only to see Alex standing behind her with a baseball bat ready to swing. _

_"I'll take care of Tony," Alex said swinging the bat.

* * *

_

Kate winced in pain, recalling the events that brought that pain into place. Alex beat her unconscious with the bat and she had no idea where she was and she couldn't see. Everything was black. Either she was in the dark, lost her vision, or something was tied around her eyes. And judging by the fact she felt a cloth wrapped around her head, that was the obvious choice.

Realizing he wrists were bound, as were her feet, she attempted to remove the cloth by rubbing her face on her shoulder. It was difficult and was a total failure. She attempted to sit up. A rope was tied around her upper arms as well as her knees, which made the transition difficult.

"Hello?" she asked in a raspy voice. Her throat was dry and she began to wonder how long she had been out for.

"Tony?" she asked hopefully. Then again, she was also hopefully he was at a hospital getting his injuries treated.

She was about to call out again when she heard a creak in a nearby floorboard following by the sound of a door opening.

She felt a tug at her hair and then the blindfold came off. "Hello Special Agent Todd," said a cheerful Alex.

"Where's Tony?"

Alex's expression became neutral; she stepped away from Kate and sat down in a nearby chair. "Did you have a good rest?" she asked ignoring Kate question, she continued on when Kate didn't respond, "I'm surprised I knocked you out so quickly, but I guess it was for the best… I didn't want to beat you to death… not just yet anyways."

_Great, now she wants to torture me._ "Where's Tony?"

Alex sighed, "I suppose you're wondering where we are. I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Alex laughed.

Kate didn't find Alex's attempt at humor funny at all, so she continued to sit there, glaring. "Where's Tony?"

"You're very persistent," Alex said yawning, "Not much a conversationalist are you?"

_Not with you. Tony maybe…_ "Where's Tony?" Kate asked, trying to hide her frustration.

"He's gone."

"Gone? Gone is what sense?"

Alex attempted a smile, but sighed realizing she couldn't keep it up. "You know, Tony and I have a great thing going, you know-"

The fact that Alex wasn't speaking in past tense kept Kate's hopes up.

"-he's very charming and has a great sense of humor," a dreamy look was in her eyes, "When he's better, I think I'm going to move in with him."

After all this, Alex still thought she and Tony were a couple? Creepy. No, more like obsessed. Were they even a couple to begin with? How far did they go? Well considering Tony's reputation it was probably taken to the bedroom.

Kate shuddered at the thought of Alex ever beings that close to Tony.

"You know, being close to Tony wasn't even the original plan," Alex continued, "We just fell in love, it's a weird feeling. After David, I didn't think I'd ever love again."

"What was the original plan?" Kate asked.

"Well when I found out Tony was on the case and he asked me out, I thought, hey maybe I can use this to my advantage, maybe he'd help me get off the hook. I think I was right, though he didn't really like to talk about the case."

"You were using Tony?"

Alex gave Kate a cynical look, "At first but then we fell in love."

Kate bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything that could set her captor off.

"I think he freaked when he found out I was pregnant with David's baby, but I left him alone for a few days. I watched him, he seemed better after your little conversation yesterday, I'm glad you could help but I'm also glad I can keep you away form my man."

"Wait, a few days? Tony knew who the father was?" _Ok, so Tony lied._

"Yeah, why he didn't tell you?"

"No…" They fell silent for a moment, Alex seemed to be done with her ranting for now but Kate still have one more question, "How was he when you last saw him?"

"Unconscious," Alex shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually supposed to go with the last chapter, I just completely forgot about it. I hope you enjoyed it cause it didn't exactly come out in as I imagined but it covered everything planned so oh well. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and went through the files he had McGee pull up on Alexandria Woods. She didn't have a criminal record and her medical record consisted of nothing more than injuries that the average person could acquire. Nothing in her record could foretell the kidnapping of two NCIS agents.

Frustrated, Gibbs closed the file and ran a hand through his grey hair. Where could they be? Where would Alex take them? And why did she take them? They were a investigating the murder of Kessler and Thompson but why would she take the agents if she did in fact kill her ex and best friend. Maybe there was more, maybe this had nothing to do with the case.

_Oh god… Dinozzo, what have you done?_

Gibbs glanced over at Tony's empty desk, he wished Tony was here; not for the fact of actually having Tony around but so he could go and smack him upside the back of the head.

"McGee," Gibbs barked, startling the young agent.

"Uh yes Boss?"

"You talk to Tony don't you? About things other than cases?"

"Sometimes…"

"What is going on with him and Woods? He wanted to find more evidence for the case, why?"

"So he'd, uh, be able to prove if Woods is innocent or not."

"Or not?" Gibbs prodded questioningly.

McGee shifted in his seat nervously.

"Don't tell me he been getting involved with a suspect again."

Before McGee could answer, Gibbs cell phone started ringing. "I'm not done with you McGee," he said threateningly, before answering his phone, "Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. John Callaghan, a Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo was brought in a few hours ago-"

"I'll be right there," Gibbs ended the conversation.

"Whose was that, boss?" McGee asked when Gibbs stood up.

"The hospital, they're got Dinozzo."

"ShouldI come?"

"You stay here, wait for any leads on Kate's whereabouts."

Gibbs pressed the elevator button and waited impatiently to enter the small compartment.

* * *

"I'm looking for a SpecialAgent Anthony Dinozzo. I was told he was brought in a few hours ago."

The receptionist typed away through her database and immediately came up with a response, "I believe he's not allowed any visitors at the moment."

"I need to speak to a Dr. John Callaghan then," Gibbs stated.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

The young woman had told Gibbs to go into the waiting room to wait but Gibbs refused saying it was urgent to speak with the doctor and he waved his badge at her. Seeming to sense the urgency of the situation a little better afterwards, she got right to it.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" a man in his late-thirties asked approached Gibbs.

"Yes, you must be Dr. Callaghan. Where's Di- Tony?"

"He's in recovery right now after surgery."

"What happened?"

"Well a woman came here with him, she dropped him off handed me this letter-" the doctor held up the letter, on it was scribbled '_Special Agent Gibbs_', "-and told me to make sure you got it, she left your number but I had to get Agent Dinozzo's condition under control so I had to leave it till after surgery."

Gibbs was frustrated he wasn't contacted sooner but at least they had Tony back. "What's his condition?" he asked as the doctor handed him the letter.

"Well he had a gun shot wound to the shoulder and a head wound, I'm certain he has a concussion as well. He lost quite a lot of blood but we've stabilized his condition. If he makes it through the next twenty-four hours, he should be in the clear."

"I need to see him," Gibbs demanded.

The doctor hesitantly agreed and led him to a room on the second floor. Seeing Tony laying on a bed unconscious and attached to a bunch of different IVs and other wires connecting to various machines was not how Gibbs was use to seeing the younger agent. His usual upbeat self was nowhere to be seen and he looked sickly and worn-out.

"What happened Dinozzo…?" Gibbs muttered approaching his bedside, "Where is Kate…?" He knew he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon but he couldn't help himself.

Gibbs turned to the doctor and said, "Tell me everything you can about the women who brought Dinozzo in?"

"Well she was quite tiny with a brown bob… she was covered in blood and refused to leave a name. She touched the envelope though, if that's any help."

"Thank you, can I be alone with my agent now?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a little while to check on things."

Once Gibbs heard the door close behind him, he tore into the letter that had been attacking his curiosity since he first saw the thing.

'_Dear Gibbs, _

_I'm sorry about Anthony. He was never supposed to get shot, neither was that family. I didn't mean to kill them, the man got violent and I didn't know what else to do. Anyways, I suppose you're wondering how I know you're looking for me, let's just say a little birdie told me. Good luck with Anthony, I was going for Kate and I swear to you, next time I won't miss. Give Anthony my love._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandria Woods._'

Gibbs growled and resisted the urge to tear the paper into a million of tiny pieced, instead he folded in up, placed in back in the envelope and put in his pocket. 'Next time I won't miss.' There wasn't going to be a next time, Gibbs was going to stop Alex if it was the last thing he did.

Why did Alex give Tony over to the hospital though? What was going on? Why wouldn't she have just killed him? There was so much going on with his team and the case and Gibbs was just an outsider looking in. It was his team, he was in charge of the case, how could things be like this? How could he have not noticed something earlier?

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was ok. Please review!**

**Shiri- I know you wanted Kate to help Tony but gun shot wounds aren't so easy to deal with and Kate's no doctor and Tony's no superman. Also it would completely mess up where my story is going. **

**Anyways, I have two really big exams coming up, one on Monday and one on Tuesday, so I might not be able to update until then because I'll be busy studying. I'll try to get a chapter up as soon as I can, but I just thought I'd warn you because that's five days. I'll try to sneak one in if I can. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

The darkness was nice, it was peaceful; something he needed after the events that have taken place lately. He decided that he preferred the darkness; at least here it didn't hurt. Here he didn't have to think about anything. Here he could just relax and enjoy his situation before the pain and unwanted worries came back to him. 

But that insistent beeping was beginning to get on his nerves. What was that? He wished he could stop it but that mean returning to the pain. Ignore it; that was the plan. That's what he was doing with all his other problems. Unfortunately his plan didn't work out as hoped, the beeping was much harder to ignore.

He could feel consciousness getting closer as the darkness began to disappear and he could see a grayish-red light through the membranes that were his eyelids. Pain shot through right shoulder and his head was pounding. It would be so easy to let the darkness take him but first he had to deal with the beeping.

His eyes fluttered slightly but refused to open; he wasn't about to give up, at least not until that beeping was stopped. He attempted to open them again and was blinded by white light.

After his eyes adjusted to the light he found himself lying on a bed in plain room with an empty chair nearby. _A hospital…_ He turned his head slightly and saw the source of the beeping. He had a million questions but it was too much for him right now. He couldn't deal with it, he didn't want too. So Tony closed his eyes and let the comforts of darkness take over him.

He heard a door open in the distance but he let that fade from his mind along with everything else.

* * *

The coffee here was horrible, Gibbs regretted not getting some at the coffee shop down the street but he had to get an update on Tony. Not one over the phone, he had to see Tony himself. 

The only thing that worried Dr. Callaghan was the concussion; otherwise Tony's condition was stable. Gibbs entered the room and couldn't help but cringe seeing Tony in this condition. It had been two days since Kate went missing and there have been no leads of any kind as to where she could have been taken. Gibbs didn't even know if Kate was still alive which scared the hell out of him.

He sat down in the uncomfortable chair at Tony's bedside and watched him for a while as he thought over the situation. What could he do? It turns out the cell phone they found was Kate's. Gibbs had found Tony's cell in his apartment when he went to check the place out for anything Alex may have left behind.

He found nothing, he tried to find if she had used any credits cards but nothing was found. The whole situation was frustrating, how had things gotten this bad? One of his agents' was in a coma in the hospital and another agent missing with a murder of five people and attempted murderer of one. Why would Alex be so stupid? What pushed her over the edge?

Sitting back he sighed and took another sip of the coffee, immediately regretting it when the distasteful substance went down his throat. After letting his eyes wander to the foam cup, he looked back at the younger agent.

As if on cue, Tony shuffled slightly in his sleep and grabbed the IV on his wrist. Lazily he tugged at it but quickly gave up and attempted to roll over. He settled back into his previous position and opened his eyes. A blank expression was on his face as he stared at his boss for a moment. Then his eyes closed.

But Gibbs was not going to allow Tony to fall asleep just yet. "Dinozzo!"

Tony eyes shot open with awareness, but soon the same expression crossed his face. He blinked a few times as he tried to clear his eyes. "Boss…?" he muttered weakly.

"Yes Dinozzo. It's me."

"Kate…? Alex…?"

Gibbs wondered how he should handle the situation, Tony would want the truth but how would that affect him. Could it threaten his condition? Either way, he wasn't about to lie. "We don't know where either women are, can you tell me what happened?"

"Alex attacked me with a bat… woke in barn… she was arguing with Kate, saying strange things… confessing… tried to shoot her…"

"Who tried to shoot who?"

"Alex shot at Kate… missed… hit me…"

"Nobody tried to stop Alex?"

"She's pregnant…"

Gibbs froze for a moment. "Huh," he managed.

"Not mine…" Tony muttered, smirking.

"Good." He paused shortly before deciding to ask the obvious, "Whose the father?"

"Kessler..."

"What?"

"Turns out, David was having an affair... he tried to dump Alex and she flipped."

"This is what she confessed to?"

"Yeah... and to Nikki's murder as well."

"Why did Alex lure Kate to the farm?"

"Alex thought Kate and I had something going on…"

"She thought you were cheating, like David did," Gibbs shook his head and continued, "I can't believe you got involved with her and I can't believe I didn't notice sooner."

"Sorry…" Tony muttered, his eyes glistening, "I should know better by now… Kate," he turned his head so he was staring at the ceiling, "If something happens to her..."

They fell silent for a while, Gibbs unconsciously took a sip of his coffee and frowned, "I'm going back to the office, see if anything turned up. I'm sure you'll have more visitors soon now that you're awake."

"How long has it been since the… incident?"

"It's been two days," he replied standing up and heading to the door.

"Oh god," Tony said tensing up, "Two days? Kate's been missing for two days?" He inhaled sharply and as he exhaled, he bit his lip.

"Two days…" Gibbs confirmed, "I'll send your doctor in… if you have any questions about your condition, ask him."

"I think I just want to rest for a bit, boss…" Tony muttered.

"Dinozzo, you better let the doctor check you out because once you're out of here you're going to help me find Kate."

"Define check out?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Gibbs could tell Tony was trying to lighten the situationbut decidednot to reply since he was probably serious somewhere inside. BesidesDinozzo would learn his doctor was male soon enough and Gibbs wasn't sure he could break it to him.

"I'll give you an update when we get one," Gibbs said as he exited the small room in search of Dr. Callaghan.

Tony tried to relax again; the darkness would easily find him. The mix of medication and the concussion was enough to knock him out immediately; only problem was he knew he was not going to havea peaceful sleep now that he knew Kate was still in danger. Alex wants to kill her…

"Don't think about it…" he mumbled as sleep over took him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I hope this chapter was ok; it was more of a filler, not much development to the plot took place, next chapter will have tons though so don't fret. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

The consistent tapping of Alex's feet was beginning to annoy Kate, she seemed impatient, worried… probably about Tony. Kate felt the same way; the only difference was Alex at least had seen his condition. Still, she had been in the room now for days, how many? Kate couldn't tell, but why wouldn't Alex go check on Tony?

Alex was obsessed with Tony so if he were dead, she'd certainly be in a bad mood, possibly crying, most likely blaming Kate for not getting hit by the bullet instead. But Alex had only left the room briefly, to get food or for washroom breaks. She never left Kate alone for more than a few minutes and why wouldn't she want to spend most of that time with Tony?

Alex let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Kate, startled to find she was being watched. "What?" she snapped.

Ok, maybe she is in a bad mood. "Nothing…" Kate muttered looking away.

"Uh-huh, you worried about Anthony?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…" Kate admitted.

"I thought so…"

"How is he?"

"I dunno," Alex shrugged, "I haven't seen him in days."

"What? Where is he then?"

"None of your business."

"He's my partner-"

"You're partner?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Not boyfriend/girlfriend way, we're partners as in work."

"Right…" Alex leaned back against the wall.

"Do you know if he's still alive?" Kate asked, sounding a little more desperate than she would have hoped.

"Nope."

"If he's dead, I'll-" Kate started angrily.

"You'll what? I'm not the one tied up, I can do whatever I want to you and all you can do is take it." By now Alex was on her feet and strolling towards Kate, she glared down at her, "What are you going to do Agent Todd?"

When Kate refused to finish her threat, Alex slapped her.

"You finished already?" Alex said quietly, "I thought we we're just getting started." Alex slapped her again. "I should kill you now." Kate held back a cry as Alex's foot connected with her ribs, "You're not worth the trouble!"

Alex took a step back, grinning. She looked at the chair she had been sitting in from over her shoulder, "I think we're done here, Special Agent Todd." Alex approached the chair and picked up a gun sitting on its wide armrest, Kate's gun. "This time I won't miss," Alex muttered turning off the safety and approaching Kate once again, "I'll make sure of it." Alex pressed the gun to Kate's forehead, the grin still planted on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Alex tightened her grip on the weapon, the goofy grin that slightly freaked Kate out slowly faded and turned into a smirk, one that scared Kate more. Alex seemed to have something different in mind all of a sudden.

"Hmm…" Alex began, "I think I have a better idea." Kate was right.

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and found McGee sitting at his computer, typing away. _He better be trying to find Kate_, Gibbs thought taking a sip of the coffee he got after leaving the hospital. _Now this is coffee._

"How Tony?" McGee asked before Gibbs could speak.

"He's awake."

McGee looked up from him computer and stared at his boss for a moment, "Really?"

"No, McGee I lied."

McGee frown at the sarcastic tone Gibbs used, but the smiled when he realized what that meant. "He's awake! That great! How's he doing?"

"Well other than the disappointment I'm sure he's feeling right now after learning his doctor is male, he's fine." Gibbs stepped around McGee's desk and looked at the computer screen, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out if Alex has used a credit card since the last time we checked."

"Has she?"

"No…"

The phone on Tony's desk began to ring suddenly; Gibbs and McGee exchanged suspicious glances. Gibbs approached the phone quickly and looked at the caller id. It was unknown.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs said when he picked up the phone.

"I was hoping I'd get you," the voice on the other end said.

"Miss Woods; how's Kate?" Gibbs voiced the words 'trace the call' to McGee.

"Fine," Alex said sternly as McGee nodded. Her voice softened when she asked, "How's Anthony?"

"Fine, no thanks to you."

There was a pause, "How would you know what happened?"

"Tony told me."

"He's awake?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you shot him."

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes."

"It explained that I meant to hit Kate didn't it?" Alex sighed, "Anyways, I'm calling for a reason other than to say hello."

"Yeah, would you care to enlighten me?"

"Yes, I would like to make a trade. Anthony for Kate."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you can kiss Agent Todd goodbye." Alex laughed, "Wait, actually no you can't, she'll be dead before you get anywhere near her."

Gibbs growled, "Tony's in no condition to travel and with you he'll be on the run."

"When can he come then?"

"A few weeks maybe."

"I'm not going to wait that long. I'll call back in a few days." With that said, the line went dead and Gibbs hung up.

"You better have traced that call, McGee," he said angrily.

"I did," McGee said, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, there's chapter 12. I hope you liked it, it was originally supposed to end after the scene with Alex and Kate was I changed my mind because that was too short. Anyways, thank you for the feedback! Keep them coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

Gibbs forced back a sigh when he stopped the car in front of a large building. Renovations were suppose to start in a few weeks according to what Gibbs was hearing in the news, the buyer was going to turn the old worn out hotel into a new revitalized place, something that was much needed in the area and the public was ecstatic.

The car was parked near a pay phone, most likely the one Alex had used since no other payphones were visible in the area. The old hotel was defiantly where Alex and Kate where, the rest of the area was populated by restaurants and fast food joints. Gibbs cleared his throat as he waited impatiently for McGee join him on the driver's side of the car, once McGee heard this subtle hint he quickened his pace.

They drew their guns from their holsters and closed the gap between them and the front doors, they were locked but Gibbs noticed a smashed window nearby, whether Alex caused it or someone else did was unknown. For all he knew Alex may have found another entrance into the hotel and since she had used the payphone a few meters away and it was the middle of the day, it seemed going through the window would be too noticeable as well as suspicious.

Alex defiantly did not know what she was doing. _I'll call back in a few days_, the voice of the desperate young woman rung through his head as he entered through the window; he was too impatient to take an alternate entrance. She didn't seem to realize or at least remember the fact that calls could be traced.

Sure maybe Gibbs was under estimating her, maybe she went to a payphone nowhere near where Kate actually was or maybe she had moved Kate in the half hour since the call. Gibbs hoped that wasn't the case though, she certainly wasn't handling the situation skillfully previously so if she had suddenly developed a master mind, or at least one that wasn't _as_ cloudy with her desire to have Tony, Gibbs would be surprised. Not that he'd show it, McGee would on the other hand. He was much more open with his emotions.

McGee entered through the window behind him and looked at Gibbs awaiting instructions. "Go to the top floor and search descending, don't leave any room unchecked. If ones locked find a way to open it without alerting Alex of our presence."

McGee nodded and headed for the stairs, once he was gone Gibbs begun his search. Starting with the first floor and ascending, he found the first floor was empty and while he searched he kept a wary glance on the two different stairwells just incase. Not leaving them unwatched for too long but making sure he had a thorough search of the room.

There was no way he was letting Alex slip through his grasp, not if she is in the building.

* * *

Alex watched Kate silently from across the room, she was getting bored of watching her 24/7 but there was no way she was going to leave her alone, she would probably find a way out of those binds and then run to the one of the public restaurants outside. There was no way Kate was getting away until Anthony was save with Alex.

Kate had been staring at the floor since Alex entered the room, probably purposely avoiding her gaze. Alex didn't feel like being the victim of her taunting so she remained quiet and enjoyed the meal she had gotten while down on the street. She was pretty sure the food wasn't healthy for the growing life inside of her but she had no other choice until further notice, once she had Anthony things would be better.

Suddenly Kate's head shot up and she began staring at the door a hopeful look in her eyes. Alex watched her suspiciously for a second then demanded, "What is it Agent Todd?"

Kate looked at Alex viciously and muttered, "Nothing…" Then her eyes turned to the door again, it looked at though she was waiting, probably for someone to come and… get her. Alex was thinking rescue but that would seem like she was admitting guilt. She was just protecting her territory that's all and things when all hay wire. Soon though, things would go back to normal and Kate might actually get to live, which was not the original plan.

Alex heard heavy footsteps outside the door and her jaw dropped, who was that? From what she knew renovations weren't supposed to start for weeks and by then she'd be long gone. Grabbing Kate's gun, Alex got to her feet and slowly open the door, peering out she saw a young male she hadn't seen. Gibbs possibly, the only agents she had seen were Anthony and Kate. He didn't look like the type that was intimidating, which was how she could remember Anthony describing his boss during one of their non-dates.

Alex chuckled at the memory, and then froze; scare the man might have heard her. He hadn't and Alex sighed, relieved. The way he was checking each room with a gun in hand was somewhat alarming, if he wasn't Gibbs, Gibbs was probably somewhere nearby and not only did Alex not want to alert the boss but she also didn't want to add this stranger to her checklist of people she's killed. David, Nikki, and Kate… those were supposed to be the only victims, Kate beings the only one planned, not some spontaneous act of anger like her ex-fiancée and ex-best friend.

She closed the door quietly, not sure what to do. Kate was watching with the slightest hint of a smile forming on her lips. "What?" Alex asked hastily in a low whisper.

Kate shook her head, smile brightening, but didn't answer.

Angry, Alex approached Kate kicked in the same spot she had a half hour earlier to add to the plan and tore off the bottom of her t-shirt. Kate let the cry of pain out; probably hopeful it would alert that other agent and then Alex wrapped the fabric around her eyes.

"I'm not going to go willingly," Kate said, rather loudly.

Alex bent down and whispered, "You better… or your friends dead." Then she proceeded to remove the binds on her legs with a knife, leaving her arms bound.

Pulling Kate to her feet, Alex forced her towards the door, waiting for the man to enter.

* * *

"What?" a muffled voice demanded in the distance.

McGee looked around, slightly shocked by the voice. That wasn't Kate, but it was female so maybe it was Alex. He listened carefully for a response but all her heard was a loud cry.

That was Kate.

McGee tightened his grip on his gun and swallowed hard; readying himself as he approaching the area the sounds were coming from.

"I'm not going to go willingly," Kate's voice was louder this time but still slightly muffled, McGee could tell she was in pain by the strain in her voice.

But now he had an idea where she was, she opened a door and found it empty. Next door, he thought closing that door quietly and slowly approaching the next. Slowly he turned the handle and got a glimpse of Kate, blindfolded but very much alive, closer to McGee was a strange woman with a short brown hair. He had seen her picture many times in the last week and a half. In her pocket he saw a gun, in her hands however was a chair.

With one swift movement from Alexandria Woods, McGee saw darkness but felt no pain.

* * *

Gibbs exited the room, angered that he still hadn't found any signs of Kate or Alex. He glanced down the hall at the staircase to his right, and then he turned his head and looked at the staircase to his left.

His eyes widen when he saw Alex, with a blindfolding Kate tripping on her feet following down the stairs. When Alex said Gibbs she froze for a moment before tugged Kate's arm and rushing down the stairs, no doubt with Kate struggling to go with her.

Gibbs rushed after them somewhat aware of the fact that McGee was nowhere to be found. Maybe he hadn't gotten to their floor and they, well Alex actually, snuck Kate and herself pass him. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone as he followed the two women. He dialed McGee's number and after a few rings caught his voice mails.

"Damn it…" he muttered closing his phone, shoving it back into his pocket, and running through a fire exit that had just closed behind Alex and Kate.

Gibbs got out in time to see Kate trip on the pavement, whether it was an accident or intentional, Gibbs didn't care. Alex yelled at Kate and kicked her in the side, demanding she get up. When Kate didn't get up fast enough, Alex grabbed her arm and began dragging her on the pavement towards a lone black car parked nearby.

"NCIS," Gibbs declared knowing it wouldn't make a difference, "Alexandria Woods, you're under arrest for multiple homicides, attempted murder, and kidnapping a federal agent. You've been caught now don't make this any more difficult."

Alex let go of Kate's arm which was attached her other arm and fixed her hold of Kate's gun. Kate pulled the blindfold off and her posture stiffened when she saw Alex pointing the gun at her.

"Put the gun down," Gibbs ordered.

"What does it matter?" Alex asked, "I'm already going to jail for life, aren't I? What's one more gonna do?" Alex began to cry as she took a step back from Kate and turned the gun on herself.

"You don't want to do that Alex."

"How do you know?" Alex snapped.

"What about your unborn child?"

Alex grinned. "Oh right," she pointed the gun at Kate again and wiped her face, her bottom lip was quivering slightly, "You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman would you…? Agent Gibbs, I presume."

Gibbs was speechless, now what. Alex was right when it came to him shooting her while she's pregnant but he wasn't just going to stand and watch while she pulls the trigger on his agent.

"Where's McGee?"

"Seventh floor, if you go now maybe you could save him."

"What'd you do?"

"Wasted a bullet," Alex gloated.

A cry escaped her mouth as Kate's foot connected with her hand, causing Alex to drop the gun. Kate kicked the gun farther away before Alex could retrieve it.

"Put your hands in the air," Gibbs stated firmly.

Alex leaped at the gun and aimed it as best she could at Gibbs before pulling the trigger without hesitation. It missed him severely and she ran for the black car, once inside she locked it, fumbled with the keys as she tried to get them in the ignition and then drove off.

Gibbs waited for her to get out the parking lot, he was somewhat surprised it didn't turn into a shoot out but he wasn't complaining. He squeezed his hands into fists and took a deep breath, frustrated that Alex escaped but knowing he had to agents to attend to in the mean time.

Once again Alex had escaped, but at least he had his team back. He rushed to Kate and cut the binds on her arms off with his knife.

"She lied," Kate said immediately.

"About what?"

"About McGee, the first gun shot I've heard since Tony-" she paused, before asking, "how is Tony?"

"He's fine."

Kate sighed in relief, "Thank god…"

"So she didn't shoot McGee?"

"No, but I think she did something to him."

"Seventh floor, do you know if that's true?"

"No," Kate admitted, "We were defiantly up quite a few floors though," she added looking up at the tall building she had been captive in for two days.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Hehe, I kinda like how a chapter turned out for once. I know I stopped using too much description at the end but oh well, this is what you get. Anyways, thanks for the feedback and please send more! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- see Chapter 1**

* * *

_Tony shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, the lights were out and the nearby windows draped for closed. No light shown through the open at the sides, he hadn't realize it was night. He thought it was still daytime, well it was when he had fallen asleep. The doctors and nurses were annoying, any other time he would have welcomed the female nurses, but now he hurt and wanted to sleep._

_On top of everything else they kept giving him medication and before he had fallen back to sleep everything was a big fog induced blur. At least the pain subsided. _

_The door opened the slightest, but no one entered. "Hullo?" Tony tried to ask, but all that came out was air. He frowned and attempted to clear his throat, but that prove to be impossible. Afterwards he tried to sit up, something else, which proved impossible, he couldn't move at all. His entire body seemed to be forced to the ground by gravity. It was too hard to move so he waited, watching the door with weary eyes. _

_Fingers curled around the door and a face appeared. It was dark, but the short dark hair was unmistakable. "Hello, Anthony," Alex said coming into the room and carefully closing the door behind her, "How are you feeling?" _

_Tony stared at her, shocked beyond belief. How did she get here? Wouldn't Gibbs of had some kind of security posted outside to stop her? _

_Tony tried to speak but his voice was nowhere to be found. _

"_Why won't you talk to me?" Alex said, narrowing her eyes. She waited for an answer, which Tony tried to give, but she never got one. So she continued, "Fine, you don't want to talk to me. I don't want to talk to you either." _

_With that said, she reached into her coat pocket, pulled out a gun, pointed it at Tony, and pulled the trigger. _

_

* * *

_

Tony sat up abruptly in the bed, with wide eyes and he found himself looking at Abby, who sat across the room reading a magazine. Hearing the movements, Abby glanced up and met Tony's wide eyes with widen eyes of her own.

"You're awake!" she said gleefully, closing the magazine and moving the chair closer to Tony's bedside.

Tony let out a sigh of relief and laid back, "Yeah… how long you been here?"

"Not long, I thought I'd wait for you to wake up though."

Tony glanced at the nearby window, the blinds were open and in poured daylight. "Why? Don't you have work at the lab?"

"That can wait, I've got news," Abby said, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"We've got Kate back."

* * *

"Oww!" McGee said when Ducky applied pressure to the bump on his head.

"She hit you with a chair?" Gibbs said angrily.

"Yes."

"Well you're lucky Timothy," Ducky said, "All you have is a little bump on the head, no concussion from what I can tell. It's your shoulder you should be worried about. You'll have to keep it in a sling for a few weeks. Did you know that shoulder dislocation is documented in Egyptian tomb murals as early as 3000 BC, with depiction of a manipulation for glenohumeral dislocation resembling-"

"Kate," Gibbs said, deciding to let McGee handle the history lesson.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"What happened?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, boss."

"What happened after Dinozzo was shot?"

"Alex hit me with a bat. Knocked me unconscious, the next thing I knew I was alone in a strange room, I guess in that hotel. She showed up though and started telling me that she and Tony made a great couple and I was trying to ruin that."

"Why would she say that?" Gibbs asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Nothings going on between me and Tony, Gibbs," Kate said putting on her best look of disgust, instead she grimaced and started to rub her aching stomach, "He was really down the day before this whole ordeal started so I took him to lunch to try and find out why. Alex was stalking him and thought we were going on a date I guess."

"The shoulder dislocates more than any other joint as a matter of fact," Ducky went on, "It moves almost without restriction, but pays the price of vulnerability."

"Ducky, can you take a look at Kate?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Of course Jethro. Come here Caitlin." Kate sat down on the examination table reluctantly and Ducky then asked, "What should I be looking for?"

"Look at her stomach."

"I'm right here you know," Kate said slightly annoyed, "And I'm fine."

"Kate-" Gibbs began warningly.

"Fine," she mumbled lifting her shirt slightly to reveal bruising on her abdomen that rose up under her shirt. Shifting uncomfortably, she lowered her shirt. "Do we really have to do this with everyone in the room?" At least Tony wasn't here, although she would prefer him being here rather than in a hospital bed. But as long as he was ok, she'd get to see him later and the sooner she gets this over with the sooner that will happen so she might as well give in. Besides, it couldn't hurt.

Ducky scooted Gibbs and McGee out of autopsy and returned to Kate's side, "First we should start with some x-rays, then I can see if there is any internal damage. Let's see the bruising again."

Kate lifted her shirt again and Ducky poked at her, seemingly not realizing that she's not a corpses. "Oww," she complained quietly.

"How did this happen?"

"Alex kicked me a few times."

"Ok, Cailtin, let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, sorry it took so long to update, I just had a very busy week and didn't have much time for writing. Please review!**


End file.
